The Storm
by Kukuru
Summary: The boys watch a movie and things happen. *1x2 3x4* I know tha summary sucks but it is better than it sounds *Chapter 2 is up now*
1. Default Chapter

The storm  
  
Disclaimer: I was bored and I wasn't in the mood to only sit there and do nothing at all  
  
I started to write and this fic was what I had when I finished.  
  
Not really good, but I think that it's not that bad.  
  
A bit strange, but I can live with it.  
  
The title isn't really very good, but hey, who cares.  
  
The character are OOC. Oh and I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
This story contains yaoi, that means m/m relationship and stuff.  
  
I can only say 1x2 and 3x4.  
  
The storm  
  
The rain came crashing down on the windows. The trees bend under the weight of the wind. The night was so dark that you couldn't see anything that was more than three meters away from you.  
  
In a house, if you want to be precise, in the living room sat five boy and argued about what they should do next. One was for nothing, an other was for a game, another one was for training, one of them didn't cared about anything what they could do and the last wanted to watch a horror movie.  
  
„I don't want to see a horror movie", said the blond boy.  
  
„Why not", asked the one with the long braid.  
  
„'Cause I don't want to! Okay, Dou?"  
  
„I think that little Quatre is afraid of a stupid movie", mocked Duo.  
  
„No, I'm not!"  
  
„Yes, you are!"  
  
„No, I'm not!"  
  
„Yes, you are!"  
  
„No, I'm not!"  
  
„Yes, you are!"  
  
„No, I'm not!"  
  
„Yes, you are!"  
  
„Enough!! Duo, let Quatre be and you Quatre just ignore him!", interrupted the boy with the short black hair the argument, which would have escalated.  
  
„But, Heero..", Duo started again, but he was interrupted.  
  
„No! Not a word, from both of you! Understand?"  
  
„Yes."  
  
„'Kay."  
  
„Good. What are we going to do, Heero? We didn't come to an agreement jet", the boy with the immense pony, that covered one of his eyes, said.  
  
„I don't know, Trowa", said Heero, „Wufei, what do you suggest?"  
  
The black haired boy with the braid looked up when he heard his name being called and shrugged with his shoulders.  
  
„Let's vote. If you want to see the film puts his hand in the air and who don't want to watch the movie doesn't do anything at all."  
  
„That sound good. Okay, who wants to see the movie?", Heero asked the small group.  
  
Wufei, Duo and Heero raised their hand sin the air. They knew that Quatre would vote against them and Trowa was against it 'cause Quatre didn't want to watch a movie. Quatre meant much to Trowa and he didn't want that the blond Arabian is mad at him.  
  
Besides Trowa really didn't want to watch a horror movie. It was always the same: A girl is ut in danger and later she is going to kill the murderer. Than she is going to kiss her new boyfriend and everything is fine again, until the sequel.  
  
But on the other hand he looked forwards to a movie 'cause he knew Quatres reaction on such films. He could 'protect' the blond..  
  
„We won! Duo go and bring the film", Wufei said and Duo jumped up to get the movie from his room.  
  
When he came back the others sat very comfortable on the couch and in the easy chair. Or like Wufei on the floor. Duo put the film in and looked around. Heero sat in the easy chair, Quatre and Trowa on the couch, Trowa appreciated that, and Wufei sat on the floor.  
  
„Hey, where can i sit?", Duo asked and looked at his friends.  
  
„Why don't you join me on the floor?", Wufei questioned.  
  
„No! Wait!", Duo crossed the distance between him and Heero and pressed himself in the small space between Heero and the fabric of the seat.  
  
„Hey, Duo!"  
  
„You are too fat! Don't breath and we both can sit here. I don't want to sit on the floor it's dirty."  
  
„Hey! I'm sitting on the floor!", Wufei protested.  
  
„What did I just say?", Duo asked and tried to look very innocent.  
  
Wufei couldn't answer to that and turned towards the TV.  
  
„Let's start", Duo said and started the movie.  
  
AN: If you want to know what is going to happen review. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 The Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
Woah, I never thought that anybody would say that they want me to write that  
  
further.  
  
But I got reviews!!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Don't expect this to be a great work, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.  
  
The only problem is that I have to translate the story into English. [The German one  
  
is complete, but I'm not going to post it]  
  
The boys are watching: 'I know what you did last summer.'  
  
  
  
The storm  
  
  
  
The film wasn't even half way done when Heero looked away from the television. He looked over to Duo, who squeaked every time something 'interesting' happened.  
  
Deep down Heero had to admit that he liked the way the dim light from the TV let Duo's hair glow, but as soon as the thought came it was gone.  
  
Than he looked over at Wufei, who didn't looked all to shocked. Finally he gazed at Quatre and Trowa, who sat together on the couch.  
  
Heero couldn't look at them without a grin on his face.  
  
How Quatre managed to sit so close to Trowa that he could have sat in his lap was a mystery to Heero.  
  
Trowa had his arm protective around the shoulders of the blond Arabian.  
  
When there was a very scary scene Quatre tried to his face on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
Trowa was grinning like a madman.  
  
Heero didn't doubt that Trowa enjoyed the way he held Quatre in his arms.  
  
And it wasn't very often that Trowa showed any sign of emotion, just like himself and now he craddled Quatre against his chest like he would have done with a small child.  
  
Heero looked at the TV again and tried to follow the movie.  
  
After half of the movie was done Duo said that he had to go to the toilet.  
  
He stood up and nobody noticed that he didn't went to the bathroom.  
  
Duo made his was over to the kitchen.  
  
When Duo came back he had a long knife in his hand.  
  
He hoped that he would get a reaction from his 'audience', especially from Quatre.  
  
Duo creped unnoticed back into the room. When he was behind the door he lowered himself on the ground and crawled over to the couch.  
  
Without any noise he reached the couch and sat behind it.  
  
Duo stood up again and raised the knife into the air.  
  
Quatre had found a scene in the movie he could watch without to fear that there was something bad going to happen.  
  
The blond started at the TV, just like that others did.  
  
But than suddenly a large knife was in front of his face.  
  
Quatre was so sacred that he screamed and jumped onto Trowa's lap.  
  
Quatre's sudden move irritated Trowa at first and he gave a small squeak.  
  
But this was only 'cause Trowa had all of a sudden a very frightened youth on his lap. Not that he would mind the fact that Quatre was in his lap.  
  
Duo lay behind the couch and laughed his head off.  
  
Wufei and Heero only turned around for a short moment and watched the scene.  
  
Both could only grin.  
  
After Quatre calmed down a bit he sat down next to Trowa again.  
  
Dou had to listen to a threat from Trowa what would happen if he ever scared people with knifes who are very easy to scare (AN: I mean Quatre).  
  
Slowly the film came to an end. But Trowa wanted that this movie would last a little longer.  
  
Way too much he liked it to hold Quatre that close to his body. This was the main reason he had sat down next to Quatre in the first place.  
  
Trowa knew Quatre's reaction when they watched such films very well, but most of the time he couldn't sit next to Quatre, 'cause on of his friends had sat there.  
  
But now Trowa noticed that Quatre sat very very close to him. The blond boy hadn't done that when he sat next to Duo or Heero or Wufei.  
  
Trowa could come up with two reasons for that: 1. The film was too scary.  
  
2.Quatre might have feelings for him.  
  
Before the film was over the killer jumped one last time through a window.  
  
Quatre jumped and squeaked again and he might have fallen from the couch if Trowa hadn't caught him.  
  
When the film finished they made their way one by one into their rooms to sleep for the rest of the night that was left.  
  
Quatre was the first one to leave, but every time he reached a corner he made sure that there was nobody standing (AN: I'm doing that too.~_~)  
  
When he reached his room he locked the door behind him, there could be someone who could run through the house with a knife...  
  
You can never say something for sure, can you?  
  
Wufei went to his room as well and was busy to practise with his katana.  
  
In the living room Heero, Duo and Trowa sat and talked.  
  
Duo couldn't get his mind away from the film for more than one minute. Heero could only grin a little abut the fact that a simple film could bring so much joy to Duo.  
  
„Wasn't it great?", Duo asked.  
  
„I found it great. But the best was when the girl had the dead body in the back of her car with all this things crawling over it. Have you seen when one crawled into his mouth?"  
  
„You scared Quatre really bad this time with you silly joke!", Trowa started again.  
  
„Yeah!!! I think it was fun!! His face was simply the best!! Total panic! Ha, ha, ha!!", Duo amused himself with the thought of Quatre's' scared face. This joke was the best he had ever done. He had Quatre scared to death.  
  
„Man, I don't think that he is going to come out of his room until next week", Duo ;laughed again.  
  
„The poor guy must die right now. And now it's raining outside and the wind only makes it worse. And the thunder..", Heero was really worried about his little friend.  
  
„Ah, come on. Quatre is no child! He can make it! It wasn't so bad after all", Duo tried to defend himself.  
  
„But if you are scared about a simple movie, such a bad joke isn't going to help very much", as always Trowa was on Quatre's side.  
  
„Trowa is right, Duo. You should apologize to Quatre when you see him", Heero said.  
  
„Okay, I'm going to find him and than I'm going to apologize."  
  
„No!!", cried Trowa and Heero and Duo looked at him in wonder.  
  
„No, I think that Quatre don't want to see you right now", explained Trowa.  
  
„Maybe.. you're right. I'm going tomorrow", said Duo and walked to his room.  
  
„Oh, sometimes he is so annoying", Heero started when he was sure that Duo couldn't hear him.  
  
„Yeah. But don't say that you don't like it", said Trowa and a small grin formed on his face.  
  
Heero blushed a nice shade of red and tried to hid it by looking away.  
  
„What do you mean", he asked innocent.  
  
„Well, I can see the way you are looking at him. I'm not blind Heero", bothered Trowa.  
  
„How am I looking at him?", Heero asked and he tried to sound annoyed.  
  
„I don't know. I can't describe that. But you are looking at him like that!", Trowa tried to explain.  
  
„Oh, I know. You mean the way you are looking at Quatre, yes?", now it was Heero's time to embarrass Trowa a little. The blush the creped up Trowa's face was not unnoticed.  
  
„No, I haven't said that!"  
  
„But you meant it."  
  
„No."  
  
„Yes."  
  
„No!"  
  
„Yes!"  
  
„NO!!!"  
  
„YES!!!"  
  
„Okay, maybe."  
  
„What?"  
  
„Nothing."  
  
„Say it again."  
  
„No."  
  
„Please!"  
  
„No."  
  
„Please! Please!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
„I said: Maybe."  
  
„Maybe what?"  
  
„Maybe I'm looking at Quatre like you at Duo."  
  
„Oh, I see... can we change the subject? I don't like it that much."  
  
„Okay."  
  
„Okay."  
  
Silence.  
  
„Don't say it to Quatre."  
  
„Only when you are not going to tell it to Duo."  
  
„I'm not going to say anything."  
  
„Me neither."  
  
„Okay."  
  
„Okay."  
  
Silence.  
  
„I'm going to bed."  
  
„Night Trowa."  
  
„Night."  
  
After this little talk Trowa went to his room as well, which lay next to Quatre's  
  
  
  
AN: This was the second part. Tell me if you like it or not. A review would be nice ~_~. 


End file.
